Heaven
by BMC1984
Summary: What happens when Edward catches Bella singing...Lemons! Song fic to Bryan Adam's Heaven. I don't own the song or the characters. Read, review, and enjoy.


A/N: I don't have a lot of experience writing lemons but i just felt the need to write a good juicy lemon. Since Stephenie Meyer was not nice enough to put any in for us. Speaking of...all the characters belong to SM...not me. Read, review and enjoy

* * *

EPOV

I walked through the front door and smiled as I heard my angel's voice quietly singing in the bedroom. I snuck up to the door and smiled as I watched her lying on the bed, eyes closed, wearing one of my t-shirts, a book resting on her chest.

_Oh thinking about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

I walked over to the bed; sweet Bella, she was so oblivious. I loved the fact that I could still startle her. Granted it wasn't easy but she was still young and easily distracted. I bent down almost brushing my lips to her ear. I opened my mouth and softly sang:

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before but that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

_To my surprise she didn't jump, didn't flinch, she simply grabbed my shirt and pulled me on top of her. _

_Baby your all that I want _

_When your lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven_

I lowered my lips to her and she caught me by surprise again, this time pulling me down and to my side as she cuddled against my side.

_And Love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven _

I pulled her closer to me, stroking her hair through my hands as I felt the stiffness of her nipples pressing against my chest. I shifted my hips hoping my own stiffness would catch her attention.

_Oh, once in you life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when your feeling down_

"Edward, just hold me." Bella asked.

"Forever." I whispered closing my eyes as I embraced my wife.

_Yeah, nothing could change what you mean to me_

_Oh, there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now._

_Cause our love will light the way_

I opened my eyes and looked down at Bella; her head remained pressed tightly against my chest eyes closed. I pushed my face into her hair and kissed her gently as I inhaled the scent of her hair.

_Baby your all that I want _

_When your lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven_

_And Love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven _

I moved my head down to her ear, I gave it a soft nibble and began singing again.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

I watched as I continued singing as Bella lifted her lips and brought them to mine. All thoughts of singing were gone as our lips embraced. I slowly turned her to her back as I propped my elbows at her side.

_Now our dreams our coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_Yeah, I'll be standing there by you _

"I love you" I whispered as my lips left hers and began to trail their way down her jaw and neck. I slowly lifted her up as I pulled off her shirt, I traced the edge of her bra with my tongue as she sat there in my lap.

_Baby your all that I want _

_When your lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven_

Bella's hands were swiftly pulling my shirt, I lifted my arms allowing her to take my shirt off. She ran her cool fingers over my nipple and I felt the bulge in my pants growing.

_And Love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven _

Bella took notice of the situation as well; I let out a sigh as she unbuttoned my pants releasing the tension building up. I groaned as I felt her fingers stoke against my shaft. I reached around and firmly grabbed her bottom; massaging it with my fingers, slowly allowing my finger to slide across her clit.

I gave her a grin as she realized that two can play this game.

"Edward," She moaned tightening her grip on me.

"Yes love?" I said coyly.

"You know what I want." She said in frustration.

"Say it, I want to hear you say it." I whispered as I savored the taste of her neck.

"Fuck Me Edward." She gasped.

I placed my hands around her hips and lifted her up to me. I felt her entrance and pulled back rubbing myself against her clit.

I smiled as she let out a frustrated growl and dug her hands into my back pushing herself down on me.

I brought my hands over her breasts and pulled at her nipples, watching as her breasts bounced before me. She was coming close as was I; I pushed myself against her untangling her legs and laid her on her back, never parting from her. I felt her muscles tightening around me as her hands ran though my hair pulling me down to her. I waited till I sensed her orgasm had finished and released myself into her.

I collapsed on her, kissing every inch of her face.

"I love you" Bella said laughing.

"Yet you laugh?" I asked curious as to what she found so amusing.

"Nothing, I just love that song too."

"I'll agree it is a good song and my memories of it have just gotten better." I said shifting myself to my side running my hand over her breast.

"No, it reminds me of something I said to you before, and it still relates to how I feel." She said resting her hand on my cheek. "If you stay, I don't need heaven"

"Forever" I whispered back to her.

"That's all I'm asking for." She said as she kissed me passionately rolling on top of me. Time for round two.


End file.
